The Tale of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: Put in a hemophilic Malfoy, a sentence that Hermione keeps saying and you'll probaly get a logical tale of how Hermione and Draco end up together.


**-one-shot fic **

**-a bit of angst, a bit of romance but don't expect any mushiness which is different from my typical I-love-fluff type of writing. If you're looking for at least some fluff, read some of my other one-shots.**

**-it's after the war, Harry killed Voldie at the end of sixth year and also the cliché' Draco switch sides story**

**-also uses my fave cliché' HGDM plot: Hermione is Head Girl while Draco is Head Boy**

1.

"What else do you want, Malfoy?!"

There were tears in her chocolate brown eyes, her voice trembling with anger, her hands shaking with rage she's feeling towards the wizard standing smugly in front of her. They were alone at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the rest of the class had trooped back to the castle, all in need of a quick shower before dinner. They should, after what had just happened at the greenhouse. A rebellious plant, a shelf of various fertilizers and you can just guess the catastrophe that had struck the seventh year' student. Dragon, horse, cow, sheep and something that suspiciously smells like human's dung had matted in the students' hair and had coated their black robes. The disgruntled students had left the greenhouse when the bell had finally rang, slipping and sliding on the dung covered floor.

All except for two students who had been thankfully spared. The two students who had been called five minutes into the lesson and had only returned when the bell was a mere five minutes away. The Head Boy and Head Girl couldn't have been luckier than that. No dung treatment for them.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to say that even without dung all over, you're still a dirty mublood, Granger,"

Once, she would have laughed at that, not paying any heed to the insults that left his mouth. She had dismissed his actions as a result of an upbringing as a son of a snobbish pureblood family who still carries on with their blood fanatics. But now, the words stung. It had the effect of a sharp blade on her heart.

What an idiot she is, thinking that after Voldemort had been defeated by Harry at the end of their sixth year, after the Draco Malfoy had switched to their side, he would finally see that his prejudice against muggleborns had been mere stupidity. What a fool she is, thinking that he would treat her civilly after going through the war together just in the manner he treats Harry and Ron these days, not rude nor friendly. She had once had held a hope. A hope that he will see her as more than a mere mudblood but her greatest error was to letting her knees go weak at the sight of a rare smile or the way she lets her heart flutters whenever he utters her name although she knew that an insult would soon follow.

"Is that it? Am I only a mere dirty mudblood to you, Malfoy? I can't take this prejudice of yours anymore!"

The Head Girl whipped out her wand, making the Head Boy pulling out his own ready for an attack that never came. Hermione picked up a rock from the ground and pointed her wand at it, muttering words that Draco couldn't deciphered. The plain rock transfigured into a menacing looking dagger. She stowed back her wand into her pocket before holding the dagger in her right hand. She looked straight at him, straight into his grey eyes before raising her right hand and slashed her left palm with the dagger, inflicting a deep cut that drops of blood starts dripping out of. She held her palm up, towards him with no sign of pain on her face.

"You see, there is no mud in my blood. In fact it's just like yours. But to make you happy..."

She bends down and took a handful of mud from the ground and smeared it over her cut.

"Mud and blood. Just for you,"

Draco said nothing, his eyes locked on his palm, her blood, the mud. Knowing that she had done enough, Hermione left him, heading for the castle, finally aware of the blood trickling from the source of pain as she descend down the stairs heading for the kitchen. She had no wish to go to dinner. Dobby greeted her with enthusiasm but when he saw her palm, he quickly attended to it, cleaning and dressing the cut. Only when the house elf had offered her a cup of cocoa did the Gryffindor broke down into tears. The house elf could only pat her shoulder with a slight alarmed look on his face.

2.

"What else do you want, Malfoy?"

He stopped in his steps, his grey eyes watching the girl who was looking out of the Astronomy Tower's window, her back facing him. Her voice was cold and hard as she looks at the large grounds.

"I thought that you're satisfied already that you had finally seen the blood flowing through my veins."

Her shoulders were tense when she finally faced him, her face slightly drawn. He was looking at her hand, her bandaged hand before his eyes moved to her face, as if analyzing her. Slowly, he slipped out a silver knife from his pocket and like a mimic, slashed his left palm. Another deep cut. More blood. The metal glistened with blood as he dropped it to the floor, looking straight at her, straight into her brown eyes.

"You're wrong about that Granger. I was wrong all these years. Our blood are just the same,"

Drops of blood trickled to the floor, her eyes following the drops' journey.

"I'm sorry,"

Her heart jumped at his sudden apology. She felt like she was in a dream. Draco Malfoy had apologized to her, Hermione Granger! The Gryffindor's joy was short lived when she looked at his face. It was pale, too pale for her own liking. He was holding his left hand against his chest, the front of his white shirt soaked with blood.

"Malfoy?"

He fell to his knees and she nearly screamed in panic. Something from a distant memory came to her. She could hear Harry's voice echoing in her head.

"Malfoy's a hemophilic. That's why he has to take the anti hemophilia potion everyday,"

He was weak, having losing too much blood. She had to get him to the Hospital Wing. To Madam Pomfrey. She wrapped her handkerchief tightly around his cut, hoping to slow down the blood's flow. She pulled hum to his feet, making him leaned on her smaller frame as she put his right arm around her neck. He stumbled along with her as the descended the spiraling staircase.

"Where you're taking me?"

"Hospital Wing,"

" Why are you helping me?"

" You're a hemophilic and if I don't get you to the Hospital Wing soon, you'll die."

"But I've been a bastard to you all these years!"

"Bastards don't deserve to die like this. You don't!"

They turned into a dark and long corridor.

"But what you do deserve Malfoy is to get your ass cursed so badly that you can't sit for a week! You're an idiot! Do you know that? You know your condition yet you go and cut yourself. That's suicide for hemophiliacs like you!"

"To show the sincerity of my apology, Ganger. Any eye for an eye, blood for blood."

"Putting the blame on me, that is so typical you Malfoy. I'll be happy with a simple ' I've been a pompous bastard all these years to you Granger. And I'm sorry for that,' Oh wait, you can also add 'You're the most intelligent witch I have ever met,'"

Draco scoffed.

"I'd rather cut my hand than say that,"

" And risk dying?"

"So? I got nothing left. My parents are dead, not like I miss the bastard but my mother was the only one who cares about me. But now she's gone and all I got left is the mansion. No use in living anymore..."

His voice sounded sad, an emotion that betrays his persona as a Malfoy. She had never expected to see the expression being expressed by him.

"Malfoy..."

His body suddenly got heavier, leaning more and more on her as he slowly loses consciousness. Too much blood has been shed. He slipped from her grasp and fell to the stone floor. Nearing a panic attack, Hermione dropped to her knees, patting his cheek with her bloody hand, his blood.

"Malfoy. Wake up. Wake up! You can't lie down here. We should get to the Hospital Wing right now!"

He didn't opened his grey eyes. Hermione could feel her eyes burning as hot tears slides down her cheeks.

"Draco" Wake up! You can't die yet cos ... I care about you. Even after the way you treated me, I still care about you. Draco! Don't leave me! I need you..."

She closed her eyes, her sobs wracking through her body.

"Oh my. Whatever is the matter with the Head Boy?"

She nearly jumped at the voice but the sight of the pearly figure standing beside her gave her hope.

"Sir Nicholas! Get Madam Pomfrey! Tell her that Draco is a hemophilic and he had lost lots of blood. Hurry!"

**Don't leave me.**

**I care about you.**

It was like a mantra that she kept repeating in her head as held his hand in hers. Her handkerchief on his left hand was no longer cream but a deep crimson. The last thing she remembered was fainting onto the floor.

3.

"What else do you want, Malfoy?"

She looked tired, very tired. Sitting on the chair beside his bed, her eyes were puffy, her hair a messy bun and her face was pale. She's stuck playing nurse to Draco who was laying smugly on the bed, his white-blond no longer blood red. After being saved from Death's grasp by an inch by Madam Pomfrey who had poured a vial of anti-hemophilia potion down his throat, he's back to his old smug self. Of course, he had received an earful from Madam Pomfrey, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape for his act of stupidity.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to remind you that you're my personal nurse, Granger,"

Typical of Draco Malfoy. Always reminding himself and others of his supposed superiority. But ... not a word of mudbloodish insult had left his mouth. Maybe ... he did meant in making his amends. Perhaps, he will start acting civilly towards her. She even sends a prayer to whoever was on the receiving end that the Head Boy didn't hear her ' I care about you' rantings in the middle of the dark corridor.

Draco held his left hand in front of him, knowing that underneath the white bandages, the cut had been healed by the nurse. There will be no scar there to remind him of last night's act at all, that memory will only be in his mind. But, looking at the Gryffindor who had leaned her head against the wall with the hope to get some sleep Draco knew that underneath her bandages, there will be a scar.

"Granger,"

"What?"

One brown eye looked at him menacingly as if daring him for interrupting her much needed sleep. She had fretted over the unconscious Slytherin's wellbeing last night that that she didn't really got the chance to rest.

" Why didn't you asked Madam Pomfrey to heal your hand?"

She looked down at her hand, as if surprised to see it wrapped in the bandages. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind a scar there. It will remind me of a lesson in life,"

She closed the one eye with the intention to proceed with her hope of getting some sleep but Draco had other plans.

"I want one too then. This lesson in life should be remembered by both of us,"

" You'll die if she didn't heal that cut. You can't have any scars, Malfoy,"

She answered this time without even opening her eyes. Draco, thankfully, remained silent, still looking at his hand. H knew that he nearly died last night from losing all that blood. He knew that would happen if he didn't take the anti-hemophilia potion he took daily. He also knew that the potion had only half saved his life. He had lost too much blood and he had needed more to guaranteed his survival. That's why she looked so pale and tired. She had given him a pint of her own blood, regardless of who he is. Now, Hermione Granger's blood flows in his veins along with his. They're just the same, now and before.

Draco slipped his right hand into her right hand, squeezing it gently. This time, both of her eyes flew open to look at him. She could feel her heart fluttering at the sight of the small smile on his face. It was for her! Hermione Granger!

" What?"

" I heard you last night. Thank you for ... caring"

4.

" What else do you want, Malfoy?"

He had to smile at that. It had literally been her trademark ever since that fateful day when she had made him realized of his stupid prejudice. Seeing the crimson blood flowing down her hand had been a slap to his face, it had got him thinking. It had made him looked for her two days later when he had noticed that she was no longer visiting the Great Hall for meals. It had made him nearly losing his life but at the end, it was worth it. Every single drop of blood that had been shed.

Now, he was standing in the middle of the beautiful garden, the flowers in full bloom as the birds flew overhead. In the middle, she was sitting on the stone bench, her hair let loose to flow down her back.

"Nothing actually. But I do want to tell you that that sentence won't work anymore starting ... tomorrow,"

"Shut up,"

" Cranky are we? Or is it nervous that's brewing in you?"

He slipped his hand into hers, the hand which had a scar on the palm. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Who says I'm going to take your name? I'll keep my maiden one, thank you,"

She squeezed his hand, a sign of the tenderness her heart holds for him.

"Really? My name sounds much better. Try looking at the previous generations of my family, all the women had taken their husband's name,"

The smug manner made her rolled her eyes.

"I thought all of them had been threatened by the wandpoints of their husbands,"

"How about you then? You'd rather be a Malfoy than a Granger, right?"

Draco puts his hand on the small bulge of her tummy, asking his, their four month baby. Hermione slapped his hand away playfully. He smiled that smile that had tugged her heartstrings years ago.

" We'll see what the minister will say tomorrow. I'll bet that you'll hear him say, ' I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,',"

"It's man and wife. Not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,"

" How do you know?"

" Who grew up going to weddings?"

" I did! "

" Yeah right. More likely that you went to snobbish tea parties with the Parkinsons, Goyles and Crabbes. Even if you did went to a wedding, I bet you didn't paid any attention at all. I saw you dozing off at Blaise's wedding,"

" Who wouldn't when the bride is Weaselette? But if it were Potter's wife then I would have given more attention. Ow! Why did you have to pinch me for?!"

" I'll tell Harry that you said Cho's hot,"

" Make him more smug then, that pompous bastard,"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black,"

" I thought it was the kettle calling the pot black. But at least I got the guts to marry you"

" Shut up!"

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Draco Malfoy pulled his bride closer, wrapping an arm around her waist but before he could kiss her,

" I told you it's man and wife,"

" Shut up Hermione Malfoy,"

"Only if you'll kiss me,"

" What do you think I'm trying to do now?"

" Can't you just kiss her Draco?! Save the kinky romances for tonight!"

Blaise Zabini's voice calls out. The groom smirked at that and he took his lady love's lips into his own as the guests clapped and laughed appreciatively.

Both of them pulled away, the same look of love in her brown eyes and his grey eyes. Hermione slipped her hand into his as the guests applauded them. All of them looked very happy for the both of them. Hermione faced her husband of two minutes, her lover of four years, her friend of six years and her enemy of thirteen years. She swept locks of white blond hair way from his eyes in a lovingly manner

" Have I ever told you that I care about you, Malfoy?"

"Have I ever thanked you for caring about me, Malfoy?"

**A/N: I loved writing this one. Another fic for one my favorite ships. Well, how do you find it? Like it? Hate it? Just give me some feedback. Well, I just got back from my holiday so I'm going to type out the new chappie for 'You're Mine!' after this one. But I have to read it over so I know where to pick up. Hehe.**


End file.
